


marina realizes that’s her boner’s totally there for a reason and

by actuallymarie



Category: Splatoon
Genre: BIG BLACK COOOOCK, Desperation, F/F, ILL FUCK HER JACKET!, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, clothes sniffing, creepin, isnt puffy jacket fetish a thing, marina has a dick my guy, masturbating with clothing, no one will ever know, solo masturbation, that shits funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallymarie/pseuds/actuallymarie
Summary: Moral of the story: Find time to beat your dick for god’s sake.





	marina realizes that’s her boner’s totally there for a reason and

“You know, Marina...”  
“Hmm?”  
“I may be a cake girl at heart, but I do like some octo-pie once in a while.”  
What a terrible time to prompt that one-liner. It’s been way too long since Marina’s, well, released her more primal urges, and as soon as it went to that four-day mark, she was bound to be ravenous for some kind of pleasure. The octoling’s mind immediately was sent to the gutter, which didn’t help the no-reason-half-chub she was begging to get down. As a matter of fact, she could just feel it tug the fabric of her shorts even harder... Haha. Octo-pies. Thank cod for the turntables in front of her, or else her reputation would be completely ruined.  
Pearl gave her a quizzical look from the lack of response, which made her snap back to reality.  
“A-Aww... I’m not sure whether to be touched or terrified!”  
The nervousness in her tone was thick, but anyone could misinterpret it as intentional based on the context. Once again, thank cod. The news could go on and her dick would hopefully stop being such a horny little fucker by the end.  
Nope. Of course not.  
Maybe they wouldn’t notice it if Marina kept her DJ equipment with her? Well, they wouldn’t, but Pearl was a stickler for that kind of stuff. She gulped as the report came to a close, self-loathing creeping up on her from how stupid this all was.  
“Don’t get cooked...”  
The loud beep reverberated through her brain, snapping her out of her newswoman trance. She tried so hard not to look at the suspicious little gremlin nearby, not to make any contact whatsoever. Unfortunately, she could feel her presence getting closer, and closer, and...  
“Yo.”  
Marina would have superjumped into the ceiling if it weren’t for the tight grip she kept on the turntables.  
“What’s with ‘ya? You’re actin a lot nervouser’... Well, more than usual.”  
“Nothing!” Marina reassured hastily, though didn’t dare budge from her spot. She then gripped the sides of her arms and rubbed at the skin as common body-language. “...It’s just cold in here, ahaha...”  
“Feels fine to me,” Pearl mumbled, but loosened up eventually, “Theeeen again, I’m not the one with the skimpy outfit... Oh! I think I had a jacket layin’ around here.” The little squid started crawling around the huge room, poking her nose into all sorts of containers, corners and crannies until she pulled a dark pink down-jacket that was shoved into the back of a cabinet and was likely gathering dust for a week or so.  
Normally, the octoling would reject something that was so wrinkled and worn-down, but at this point, she would accept just about anything if it covered up her not-so-little dilemma. It was delightfully baggy, even for her. Why did Pearl even buy this thing if her hands couldn’t even reach the ends of the sleeves?  
“Gosh, Pearl, uhmm-thanks!” She quickly grabbed it as it was practically shoved into her hands, to which she then held it to her stomach and let the fabric in front drape farther down so her co-idol wouldn’t get an eyeful—she was pretty much leaning over her equipment, unaware of how goddamn expensive all of it was. Then again, she was rich as all hell, so that stuff must go over her head.  
“I-but—“  
“Psssssh, don’ mention it! Just bein’ suuuper nice for my favorite octo-girl.” she spoke, tone drenched in satirical self-worth while she scratched the side of her cheek and thought out loud, “It’s really the least I could do after leaving your keyboard in the rain. And not plugging that old launchpad in all the way...”  
“...And giving me a virus that crashed my hard drive.”  
“Hey, how was I supposed to know that some little custom ice-cream cursor was gonna do all that?” Pearl asked in defense with a scrunched-up expression, making Marina smile and lower her head in amusement.  
Eventually, Pearl stopped chatting while Marina just waited to go home. Her hard-on wasn’t apparent anymore but she would often feel threatening sensations here and there as her eyes wandered, “Wellll, you better put that thing on. I won’t bother ‘ya no more,” the princess spoke with a shrug, already getting her things and texting a couple friends, but made sure to add something extra after groping whatever she could of her own flat chest, “Gonna be a change from having your big honkers out, though!”  
Marina wasn’t even given time to respond as time seemed to slow once the squid had teased her, already out the door with that same bursting confidence she admired. People wouldn’t stop cracking jokes about her breasts (especially Pearl) since refugee octolings still were a relatively new thing, though with her malfunctioning mindset and the way Pearlie pitifully tried to grip onto her A-cups, she found it less irritating and more adorable. Flattering? Flirtatious? Either way, she was barely able to get the jacket on in time before the tent in her shorts began to form once more. It certainly wasn’t the first time Marina had been turned on by something her tiny coworker said or did, but it was just another thing she’d have to fight off.

  
As the sun set into a pinkish orange, the Octarian finally returned to the apartment she shared—thank god Pearl never came home until midnight. Her balls felt full and heavy, and she couldn’t not think about her impish idol, what she said earlier, how she...  
“Ah-shit-“ Until now, she hasn’t realized how much the baggy old jacket reeked of Pearl. No wonder she wasn’t able to concentrate! The scent was so damn intoxicating: fancy perfume and natural musk acting like an aphrodisiac to the poor woman. She could barely think as she brought the collar up to her nose and inhaled deeply, already slipping her tiny shorts down and unsheathing the massive hard-on she bared underneath. It practically popped out in all of its glory, throbbing and aching for any kind of contact.  
With tears in her eyes, Marina gripped onto her shaft and caressed it, giving little strokes despite fueling the urge to go as fast and hard as possible. She barely made it through the door though, so pausing and finding a bottle of lotion in this cluttered apartment would be torture. That’s when her aqua eyes stared at the soft down-jacket she was wearing and sniffing so shamefully. Oh. Oh, no. The wicked thought that came to her head was too powerful. No matter how much she wanted to resist, her body automatically unzipped the puffy jacket and stared at it with an animalistic hunger. It looked like it could feel good... Rubbing your bare cock against anything was kind of a hit or miss, usually a miss, but she couldn’t think logically right now. Her own best friend’s possession, what was clad against her tiny frame at one point, now cloaked her massive length, making the hormonally drunk octoling take a moment to savor such a sight. While she made her way to a table to lean on, a hand gripped the tent—enough to make her fling her head back and bare her teeth in morbid desire.  
Marina panted roughly, her cautious, girly self no longer present. Her hand made quick, violent strokes, making precum ooze from her tip and soak the fabric coating it.  
“Mmnnhah... Hmmph...!” She felt even more sensitive with the added risk, wanting nothing else but to release that tension she’s been building up for so long. She whined without shame, using an extra hand to fondle at her aching sack while the side of her face rested against her arm on the surface of the table. Just a little more, and... No one would know...  
“Nnnononhhhnnh-!” Damn, she needed to work on her pullout game. The jacket pulling away from her cock was more than enough to make her climax, spurting thick strings of cum against the interior of her special cocksleeve and snapping her out of her beastlike daze. “Nngh, w-shhhit...” The last few shots of her load dribbled on the floor, alas, the poor cloth was already doused with the rest. Regret washed over her as she pulled her pants back up and made a dash to the laundry room, grabbing the phone from her pocket and desperately searching for ways to get nut out of a jacket. The fact that she totally ruined it wasn’t nearly as painful as the morality of it all. She was perverted enough to do this, of all things, to Pearl; of all people! What would she think, if she found out? The guilt was clawing at Marina to the point of tears. She needed to calm down, to focus on the task at hand to prevent the fears of the future as much as possible. There was absolutely no way anyone would ever know, so it was totally fine.

With a deep breath of recollection, the young idol turned on the faucet and let the water cool.


End file.
